


The Last Muffin

by AwkwardSterek



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Felix is the #1 Septiplier shipper, M/M, Not much to say, Septiplier AWAY!, The Last Muffin, i am not good with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardSterek/pseuds/AwkwardSterek
Summary: Jack and Mark argue over the last muffin.





	The Last Muffin

Mark and Jack sit next to each other as they stare at the last muffin. “Are you going to eat the last muffin?” Asks Mark. Jack doesn’t take his eyes off of the delicious snack as he nodded.

“Yes, yes I am.” He replies.

“Uhh…no you’re not.” Jack looks up at his friend.

“Uhh…yes I am.” He was going to eat that muffin, even if it killed him.

“No.” Mark wasn’t going to let that Irish take his food. Jack might have been staying with him for a weekend, but that doesn’t mean he gets the last muffin.

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.” Jack was becoming annoyed.

Mark smirked as something funny came to mind. “Would you kiss me?”

“Yes!!” Jack shouted. Then it hit him, what Mark said. His cheeks burned a bright red as his mouth practically dropped to the floor. “What? I didn’t-“

“I knew it!” Felix shouted from the living room. “You two are fucking!”

**Author's Note:**

> Short and simple! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
